nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovia national football team
Elliott Nielsen (head of the LFA) |coach = Yevgeni Andarev }} The Lovia national football team is the official national association football team of Lovia, representing it in all international soccer matches, controlled by the Lovian Football Association. Nicknamed The Jackpines, they are currently ranked fourth in the WNFA's tell.me world rankings, ahead of such nations like Mäöres. History The team was founded in 2010. There had been no national team previously, so a team was established in 2010 by Justin Abrahams. It was not officially recognized, however, until February 2012. The Jackpines' first official tournament wass the 2012 World Football Championship, where they were in a group with Mauritius, Cook Islands and highly-ranked Singapore. Lovia made it to a fourth-place finish. Lovia is presently in the qualifiers for WFC 2014, with Strasland, Maldives and Andorra in the group. Lovia won their first group match against Strasland at home, and with just one loss (3 wins and 2 draws) qualified first in their group to advance to the finals in Qatar. At WFC 2014 Lovia played Jamaica, Cettatie and Saint Kitts-Nevis in their group. They did make it past, but fell in the quarter-finals to Brunant 3-1. Manager history * Ygo August Donia (2010) * Eric Verkamp (2012-2013) * Yevgeni Andarev (2015 - present) Official venues The LFA currently uses two large arenas as the principal venues, the Newhaven Stadium in Newhaven, KI and The Soccerfield in Noble City. Newhaven Stadium is the principal venue, since it is the largest one in the country. The Soccerfield is also used since it is quite new and modern, and is the second largest lovian venue. Newhaven Stadium The Newhaven Stadium located in Newhaven, Kings is one of the official venues. It is the largest staduim in Lovia, with a capacity of 30,154 people. It is the home to the Newhaven Rockets. The Soccerfield The Soccerfield, in Downtown, NC, Sylvania is the other official venue. It is the second largest, at a capacity of 10,000 people. It is the home to the very popular FC Caltrava football club. The team Uniform The team's home uniform is a blue and red one, representing the colors of Lovia. The away uniform has blue and red, but is mostly white. A new team jersey was designed in anticipation of WFC 2014, with a more modern design. Players Current squad The following players were called up for the friendlies against Montserrat on 5 July 2015 and Southern Arc Islands on 8 July 2015. Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Lovia squad within the last twelve months. Assistance personnel Assistant coach - James Masters Assistant coach - Marcus Villanova Fitness trainer- Taisho Kumato Team doctor - vacant Assistant Chairman - Otto Eichel Recent and upcoming matches See also: Lovia national football team results #23 March 2015: Guyana 0-2 Lovia (Barras, Relove) (friendly) #8 June 2015: Lovia (Relove) 1-3 Libertas (Maat (2x), Van Marwijk) (friendly) #5 July 2015: Lovia (Edwards (2x), Uetersen, Morry, Mohring, Newby-Harris OG, Matteoni) 7-1 Montserrat (Taylor) (friendly) #8 July 2015: Lovia (Steinberg, Edwards) 2-3 Southern Arc Islands (Gotze, Osgas, Bishop) Lovia U20 team Lovia's U20 side was organized in 2012 and played its first match in October that year, a 1-3 loss to Brunant U20 in Newhaven. Squad David Cates - Newhaven Rockets - GK Admir Rakić Carrington FC - DF Adam Michálek - FC Caltrava - FW Ross Allen - Kinley Town - FW See Also *Sports in Lovia *Newhaven Stadium *The Soccerfield Category:LFA Category:National sports team